


When In Doubt, Eat Ice Cream

by certifiedprofessionalsimp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader and Levi are bestfriends, Self indulgent Drabble, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedprofessionalsimp/pseuds/certifiedprofessionalsimp
Summary: You like ice cream, Levi doesn't. But both of you are having a bad week.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	When In Doubt, Eat Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is much appreciated! i recommend listening to "dearly beloved" by coffee date & gamechops while reading

They say there is so such a thing as a bad week, you can only have a bad day.

Whoever said that was lying.

It’s equally said if you step off one boat, it's only a matter of time before the next one arrives. When was your boat arriving? Everything that could’ve possibly gone wrong, was in disarray. You would wake up on the wrong side of the bed every time this past week if that was even possible. Everything was out of your control, and you needed something to go your way.

You do the only thing you can achieve. Eat ice cream.

Its been 6 days of torture, 144 hours of misery, you are desperate for something to be in your favor.

It’s 11:00 on a lively night. The moon is as elegant as ever, casting down on the city people. There is a slight breeze that occasionally wipes away your tears, but new ones form in their place. You are sitting alone outside an ice cream parlor, gulping down the ice cream as people pass by. You remain unbothered by the stares you are receiving, no doubt looking peculiar crying into your ice cream. The ice cream tastes magnificent, but it did nothing for your sorrows, providing temporary satisfaction.

“Oi, Why are you out this late?”

You elevate your head and drop your spoon to recognize your best friend, Levi Ackerman, arms crossed, staring you down. The moonlight compliments his grey-blue eyes. He’s wearing monochromatic black jeans, a t-shirt, and boots.Levi’s mandala sleeves look as fine as ever.

“Go away, Levi. I don’t have time for your sass,” you attempt to shoo him away, but you know your effort would be in vain. It inevitably always is.

“It’s dangerous to be out at this hour,” he reprimands.

“Well,” you sniff, “I wanted ice cream.”

Levi takes in your appearance: hair tucked into your black hood, your body hunching over instead of sitting tall and jolly. His heart aches at your wistful gaze.

He wants to kill whoever made you feel this way, but if you were hurt you wouldn’t be in public, letting people see your vulnerability. You’re having a bad week, and Levi is too. The tensions at work were sky-high. The tension Erwin Smith was receiving from Nile Dok, was rubbing off of Levi. His nightmares had come back, so no decent sleep for him.

Levi takes the seat in front of you, crossing his legs, hands in his pockets “I’ve been having a shitty week too.”

You know this was his way of comforting you. He isn’t condescending, no malice or annoyance is in his tone. He is simply letting you know you aren’t alone, or like it has said before “rely on me, idiot.”

You break the silence as you reach for your napkin, unwrapping it to reveal a plastic spoon. You push your ice cream toward your best friend and holdout the utensil “share with me?”

Levi doesn’t like ice cream, but that didn’t stop him from accepting the spoon and taking generous scoops of the frozen treat.

Maybe you’re right, Mary Engelbert.


End file.
